Résistance
by clarca
Summary: Padmé a survécu et vit avec sa fille Leia. Luke a été confié à son oncle sur Tatooine. Mais PAdmé s'ennuie de se cacher et décide de rejoindre l'alliance Rebelle avec sa fille afin de venger Anakin qu'elle croit mort. Première fanfic, soyez gentils !
1. Chapter 1

Résistance

Introduction :

Un bébé dormait dans le creux de bras d'Obi-wan. Il avait une petite mèche blonde et paraissait posséder une grande force. Obi-wan marchait à côté de la sénatrice Amidala qui elle tenait un autre bébé. Mais celui-ci était tout à fait éveillé.

-Padmé, pour votre sécurité à vous trois, vous serez portés pour mort. Et Je dois emmener un des deux sur Tatooine, je le confierais à son oncle Owen et sa tante Beru. Je resterais non loin et lui enseignerais la force dès qu'il aura l'âge.

-Non Obi-wan, je souhaite garder mes enfants auprès de moi.

-Si l'Empire vous trouve, il aura deux enfants prodigieux à sa portée, c'est un risque à ne pas prendre. Il faut que vous me disiez quel bébés vous souhaitez garder.

-Comment pouvez-vous me demander cela ! s'indigna Padmé.

-Dans ce cas je prendrais Luke.

Padmé laissa couler une larme mais dut admettre que le maître Jedi avait raison, il serait beaucoup trop risqué de garder ses deux enfants auprès d'elle. Pour leur sécurité et celle de l'Univers, les jumeaux devaient être séparée et la petite famille être portée pour morte.

Le lendemain, Padmé avait rassemblée ses affaires et avait rejoint Obi-wan dans le hangar avec Leia dans ses bras et Luke porté par Jar Jar qui marchait juste derrière. Elle portait une cape et avait sa capuche sur sa tête ne laissant pas paraître son visage.

-Bonjour Padmé, l'annonce a été faite : tout l'Univers vous croit décédée, ainsi que les bébés et Anakin.

-Mais Anakin est mort, répliqua l'ex-sénatrice.

Obi-wan baissa les yeux. Il ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il avait abandonné Anakin alors qu'il était vivant. Et il avait vu des vaisseaux impériaux atterrir sur Mustafar lors de ce combat sanguinaire. Il était bien possible qu'Anakin est survécu et qu'il est totalement sombré dans le côté obscur.

Jar Jar tendit le bébé qu'il tenait à Obi-wan et dit à Padmé :

-Voussa allez me manquer.

-Je sais Jar Jar, mais nous nous reverrons, je te le promet.

-Quand ?

-C'est au destin d'en décider.

Puis elle monta dans le vaisseau, suivie d'Obi-Wan. Il allait la ramener, elle et Leia chez ses parents sur Naboo où elle se cacherait le restant de sa vie et il allait confier Luke à Owen et sa femme, sur Tatooine…


	2. Alliance

Chapitre 2 :

_23h29_

Après une dure journée de travail, le froid, le cruel, le puissant Dark Vador allait se coucher pour dormir quelques heures. Son nom faisait frémir et être contre lui était dangereux. Mais, lui, que tous redoutait avait un talon d'Achille.

Chaque nuits, son sommeil était hanté par sa femme. Il revoyait sans cesse cette scène. _« Menteuse ! »_. Il voudrait terriblement revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Il aimerait revenir du bon côté de la Force et renverser Palpatine. Il aurait aimé voir grandir son enfant. Mais au lieu de ça il les a tués tous les deux.

Et à présent il est dans une impasse. Tout le monde connaît son « visage ». Où qu'il irait on le reconnaîtrait et jamais il ne pourrait entamer une nouvelle vie.

Il l'entend l'appeler, le supplier. Elle est là, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce qu'il aimerait que tout ça soit réel…

Cinq années avaient passée depuis la « mort » de Padmé. Mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Anakin. Parfois, sa fille lui demandait qui était son père. Et Padmé, sans la moindre hésitation, répliquait :

-C'est l'homme le plus courageux du monde, le plus intelligent aussi.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimais !

-Tu sais Leia, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer ! Et je l'aime encore.

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, Leia jouait avec ses cousines, Pooja et Ryoo. Padmé les observait à l'ombre. Sa sœur, Sola apporta un plateau de boissons qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle remplit le verre de cristal de jus de fruit et le tendit à Padmé. Celle-ci but goulûment et reposa le verre.

-Tu sais Sola, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'Anakin est toujours en vie, dit-elle, rêveuse.

-Ecoute Padmé, il faudrait que tu te résonne un peu. Cela fait cinq ans, s'il était vivant il t'aurais chercher.

Padmé regarda sa sœur.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Il y eut un blanc pendant un moment, on n'entendait que les fillettes se courir après.

-Je m'ennuie terriblement ici. Avant j'avais une vie chargée, j'était sénatrice, mais maintenant je me sens si inutile.

-Et que veux-tu y faire ?

-J'ai entendu parlé de l'Alliance Rebelle.

Sola regarda sa sœur, sidérée.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas pensé à les rejoindre.

-Si, je leur ai envoyé une demande d'adhésion, sur mon comlik. Ils m'ont répondu. Ils m'ont donné rendez-vous.

-Et tu as pensé à ta fille !

-Leia viendrait avec moi !

Sola fit les yeux ronds et regarda ladite fillette.

-Padmé, tu es complètement inconsciente.

-Je veux venger Anakin, je pars demain.

Padmé se leva et rentra dans la maison. Sola resta là un instant énervée et désespérée…

Padmé avait rendez-vous dans un pub de Naboo, elle s'y rendit seule, sans sa fille. Elle détestait ce genre de bistrot. L'odeur était insoutenable et le bruit assourdissant. On vint lui prendre sa commande mais elle n'avait ni faim ni soif et ne prit rien.

Elle attendit un quart avant qu'une silhouette s'asseye à la même table que l'ex-sénatrice. C'était une personne encapuchonnée. Celle-ci fit signe à Padmé d'ôter sa capuche. Cette dernière s'exécuta et l'inconnu parut sursauter, probablement en voyant l'ancienne sénatrice portée pour morte.

Ce fut ensuite l'inconnu qui enleva son capuchon, révélant des cheveux châtains mi-longs ainsi qu'une petite barbe. C'était une visage que Padmé connaissait bien.

-Obi-wan…

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre.

-Pour tout vous dire, Padmé, je en suis pas surpris de vous voir ici. Alors je suis venue en personne refuser votre adhésion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous connaissez la réponse. Il est hors de question que vous emmeniez Leia dans cette histoire.

-Leia sera bien mieux protégée à la base de l'Alliance, je suis certaine que si les impériaux souhaitent la kidnapper, ils n'hésiteraient pas à venir chez ma sœur ! Mais ils ignorent où est la base de l'Alliance !

Obi-wan parut réfléchir.

-Qu'en dit votre sœur ?

-Ma sœur n'est pas ma mère. Tout ce que je veux c'est venger la mort d'Anakin.

Le maître Jedi regarda Padmé dans les yeux.

-D'accord mais vous devrez faire tous ce que je vous dit. Si je vous interdis de participer à une mission, vous n'y participerez pas.

-Entendu.

-Soyez prêtes, vous et Leia, demain pour 6 heures.

L'échange se termina là. Obi-wan remit sa capuche et sortit du pub. Padmé en fit autant et rentra chez elle. Là, elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et celles de sa fille.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On pars en voyage ?

-Oui ma chérie, on s'en va de chez tante Sola.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es fâchée avec elle ?

Padmé sourit à sa fille.

-Non, j'ai juste d'autres ambitions pour nous.

Elle regarda la petite Leia. C'était son portrait craché, les même boucles brunes, les même yeux noisette. Padmé avait même surpris sa sœur en train d'appeler Leia par le nom de sa mère.

Ce dernier dîner fut silencieux. Sola paraissait énervée contre Padmé, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Padmé espérait aussi retrouver son fils qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait à présent. Et elle était certaine que le jeune garçon serait en compagnie d'Obi-wan.

Ce matin-là, la jeune Leia et sa mère était levée plus tôt que le reste de la maisonnée. Padmé portait une longue robe vert pomme en velours ainsi qu'un cape marron foncé. Leia elle, portait une petite robe blanche. Obi-wan les attendait devant la maison en pierre. Ils s'échangèrent un bonjour et montèrent dans le vaisseaux d'Obi-wan garé un peu plus loin.

Padmé avait cherché le jeune Luke mais elle n'avait trouvé personne. Le voyage en hyperespace dura 9 longues heures, mais Leia dormit presque toute la durée du voyage, épuisée par sa nuit trop courte.

Le vaisseaux atterrit sur une petite planète. Il y faisait assez chaud mais il y avait beaucoup de végétation. Elle était constituée en partie de montagnes. Le vaisseaux d'Obi-wan s'enfonça dans un hangar à vaisseaux particulièrement bien camouflé dans une de ses montagnes. Padmé comprit bien vite que toute la base de l'Alliance se trouvait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Il y régnait donc une certaine chaleur.

Ledit hangar était remplie de vaisseaux et beaucoup de monde circulait. Padmé n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de cette Alliance, elle ignorait combien de personne en faisait partie mais rien que dans cette montagne, au moins 200 peut-être 300 personne travaillait pour la liberté de l'Univers.

Obi-wan, Leia et Padmé descendirent du vaisseaux, un homme – probablement un soldat – vint à eux.

-Général Chu ! salua Obi-wan.

-Maître Kenobi, comment s'est passé le voyage ?

-Très bien ! Je vous présente Padmé Naberrie, et sa fille, Leia.

Padmé reconnut le général, il travaillait en simple soldat au temps la démocratie dans le palais sénatorial, sur Coruscant. L'ex-sénatrice l'avait croisé quelques fois sans vraiment faire attention à lui, mais à présent dans sa tenue de général, il lui paraissait être un vieille ami.

-Je suis enchanté, madame Naberrie. Je suis le général Chu, se présenta Chu.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà croisé, sur Coruscant, dit Padmé.

-Oui, j'ignorais que vous aviez retenu mon visage.

-Je l'ignorais aussi ! Bravo pour votre poste de général !

Le général était blond et avait les cheveux mi-longs, si bien qu'il faisait pensé à un mettre jedi.

Soudain, un jeune garçon brun qui devait avoir 6 ans, peut-être 7 vint à Obi-wan et lui dit :

-Maitre Kenobi !

-Bonjour Valis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait, c'est que il y a eu un petit problème pendant votre absence.

-Où est maître Ke-Tocha ?

-J'vous préviens c'est pas moi, j'ai essayé de les dissuader de faire ça ! Venez voir !

Obi-wan, Padmé, Leia et Chu suivirent le jeune Valis. Ils suivirent de longs couloirs creusés dans la terre et entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'entraînement jedi. Un maître jedi aux longs cheveux bruns et avec une grande barbe était pendu par les pieds au plafond.

-Mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés comme ça, maître Ke-Tocha ! dit Obi-wan en se retenant de rire.

-Trêve de bavardage Kenobi ! Venez me détacher immédiatement !

Leia avait déjà éclaté de rire à la vue du maître énervé et ridiculisé. Sa mère lui intimait gentiment de se taire, mais même elle réprimait un sourire.

Obi-wan trancha la corde de son sabre lazer et Ke-Tocha s'écrasa lourdement parterre. Il se releva en grommelant et s'écria :

-Ce garçon mérite une bonne leçon ! Je vais lui apprendre à traiter un chevalier jedi de cette façon !

-Ke-Tocha, je pense pouvoir régler le problème, dit Obi-wan, mais le vieux maître était déjà partit dans une autre pièce.

Obi-wan fit signe à Chu qu'il pouvait les laisser et suivit Ke-Tocha avec Padmé, Leia et Valis. Ils déboulèrent dans une pièce où au moins 7 ou 8 padawanes de 4 à 10 ans discutait et s'amusaient. Dès que les maîtres entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se turent tous et les regardèrent.

-Alors toi mon garçon, commença Ke-Tocha en pointant du doigt un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque châtains. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Et il commença à courir après l'enfant, qui, avantagé par sa petite taille se faufilait dans tous les recoins de la pièce et lui échappait. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire, encouragé par les autres enfants. Obi-wan mit fin à cette mascarade assez tôt.

-Ke ! Je vous ai dit que je réglerais le problème _seul_ ! dit-il en faisait un signe discret de tête vers Padmé.

Ke-Tocha parut comprendre et s'arrêta de poursuivre l'enfants. Il le regarda tout de même et lui dit :

-La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si gentil, mon garçon ! Quand à vous Kenobi, la prochaine fois que vous vous apprêtez à vous absenter, ne me confiez pas tout ces garnements, j'ai une padawan à entraîner sérieusement moi ! Luke me ralentit avec sa bande de malfrat !

-Luke ? ne put retenir Padmé.

Ke-Tocha partit laissant seule Padmé et Obi-wan avec une dizaine d'enfants. L'ex-sénatrice regarda Obi-wan. Celui-ci réprimandait gentiment le jeune garçon pour son attitude.

-Luke, tu sais bien que maître Ke-Tocha n'aime pas tes petits tours, n'utilise pas ton don de la Force pour faire n'importe quoi !

Puis, il regarda l'enfant, puis Padmé pui Leia et dit.

-Luke je te présente ta mère, Padmé, je vous présente Luke, votre fils…Leia, c'est ton frère.

6


	3. Quand le danger plane

Chapitre 3 :

Le capitaine entra dans la pièce. Une ambiance froide régnait et le jeune homme attendit que l'Empereur et Vador fasse attention à lui. Les deux seigneurs Sith regardaient Coruscant qui s'endormait paisiblement ce soir là en parlant politique. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retourner, sentant sa présence et l'incitèrent à parler. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

-Des habitants d'une petite planète nous ont contacté en disant qu'ils pensaient avoir repéré une activité rebelle dans l'une de leurs montagnes.

-Dans une de leurs montagnes ? s'interrogea Vador.

-Oui, ils créent leurs villes à l'intérieur des montagnes, et une base rebelle serait creusée dans une de leurs montagnes. Ils ont vu des vaisseaux entrer et sortir régulièrement de cette base militaire désaffectée.

-Des habitants ?

-Oui, ils disaient avoir peur de ces va-et-vient répétitifs car cette planète n'est pas surveillée par l'Empire.

-C'est étonnant…dit Sidious. Mais nous devrions nous y rendre, une montagne serait une bonne cachette pour les rebelles et ils ont du faire trop confiance aux habitants de cette planète. De quelle planète s'agit-il ?

-Il s'agit d'un petite planète souvent comparée à une lune, elle s'appelle Veja, répondit le soldat. Le climat y est chaud et humide et l…

-Je me fiche bien du climat où je ne sais quoi, coupa Sidious. Envoyez-y vos meilleurs hommes, quant à vous, Vador, vous dirigerez la mission de votre croiseur et vous atterrirez si les choses se gâtent, mais, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Bien sur que non maître, répondit Vador.

L'ancien Skywalker se tourna vers le soldat.

-Préparez les troupes et mon croiseur, nous partons demain.

Et il alla dormir quelques heures, quelques heures hantées par sa défunte épouse…

Padmé était à la fois folle de joie, étonnée et fière. Luke, lui, n'avait pas l'air étonné. Obi-wan l'avait prévenu avant son départ. Mais il était content, et lui et sa mère se serrèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans leur bras, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Leia, elle, n'avait pas tout de suite compris que c'était son frère.

Quand Padmé accepta de lâcher son fils, Leia fit un petit bonjour envers son frère, mais lui, lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Obi-wan et Padmé rigolèrent en les regardant. Puis, Obi-wan proposa à Luke d'emmener sa mère et sa sœur dans leur chambre, ce dernier accepta et les amenèrent dans une petite chambre où deux lits étaient faits. Les deux bénéficiaient d'une petite garde-robe.

Padmé ôta sa cape et vit que ses valises étaient déjà dans la chambre. A côté, il y avait une petite salle de bain. Obi-wan leur expliqua que les repas se faisaient au réfectoire, mais Leia pourrait manger avec les padawan, laissant un peu de répit à sa mère. Obi-wan partit, mais Luke resta, et Padmé découvrit que c'était un vrai moulin à parole.

-Maître Ke-Tocha, il m'aime pas du tout. Je lui fait beaucoup de blague !

-Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit Padmé.

-C'est lui qui me provoque.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Leia, elle, triturait le sabre lazer de son frère et le déclencha. C'était le sabre lazer d'Anakin, probablement sauvé par Obi-wan. Elle fit de grand geste avec, émerveillée. Mais Luke le lui prit des mains, agacé, et dit :

-C'est dangereux, j'ai pas le droit de l'actionner sans jedi à côté de moi !

Et il rangea la lame.

-Dit, maman, c'est vrai que t'étais sénatrice ? C'est ce que maître Kenobi m'a dit. Il m'a dit que t'avais été reine de Naboo. Je suis déjà allé sur Naboo une fois ! J'ai même vu la reine, de loin. Mais Coruscant c'est plus grand, ça devait vraiment être bien à l'époque de la démocratie.

Padmé fut étonné de sa culture et fut heureuse de voir qu'il s'intéressait à la politique, contrairement à son père. En fait, Leia ne s'était jamais intéressée à cela, elle préférait reconnaître les vaisseaux qu'elle voyait dans le ciel. Leia avait les goûts d'Anakin, et Luke ceux de Padmé, c'était assez amusant.

Finalement, Padmé proposa aux enfants d'aller manger. Luke les conduisit alors jusqu'au réfectoire. C'était une pièce immense et haute, peut-être le centre le la montagne. De là, Padmé put mesurer l'ampleur de l'Alliance. Il y avait des centaines de personnes qui mangeaient. Des plats étaient régulièrement remplacés. L'ex-sénatrice se demanda comment devait se passer les évacuations ou les changements de base.

Elle dit à Luke et Leia d'aller manger avec les padawan tendit qu'elle allait rejoindre Obi-wan qui mangeait en discutant avec le général Chu. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent et elle put leur demander comment se passait les évacuations.

-Il est rare d'avoir autant de membre dans une même base, commença Chu. En fait, cette base est la principal de l'Alliance. Nous connaissons le président de la planète, il a accepté de nous héberger, il y a deux ans, si on se faisait discret. Si jamais une présence impériale est détecté, une centaine de rebelles se réfugient au village voisin, les autres fuit vers une tunnel menant à une montagne plus au nord. Cette montagne est un hangar géant duquel de petits vaisseaux pouvant accueillir entre 7 et 9 personnes partent toutes les 5 ou 10 minutes de la planète.

Padmé hocha la tête et ils discutèrent durant tout le repas. Puis elle regarda la table de padawans, il était une petite quinzaine. Une jeune fille de 15 ans était probablement la plus grande des bambins. Maître Ke-Tocha s'occupait à les réprimander sur leur comportement à table. Mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui.

-Ce maître Ke-Tocha, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, d'où vient-il ? demanda Padmé.

-Il était chargé de former les padawans dans une région reculée de l'Univers, répondit Obi-wan. C'est pour cela que lui et sa padawan, Nella, n'ont pas été tués.

-Nella, c'est la grande ?

-Oui, mais elle s'ennuie avec tous ces enfants.

La nuit fut calme et Leia réveilla sa mère très tôt le matin.

-Leia ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

-Maman ! On va voir Luke !

-Mais il est sûrement pas levé !

-Si ! Il s'entraîne avec Obi-wan ! Je veux aller voir !

-Plus tard !

Padmé se rendormit, mais quand elle se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, elle ne trouva pas sa fille dans son lit. Elle s'affola au début mais comprit vite où était la petite Skywalker et ne paniqua pas. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon marron, de bottes de cuir, et d'une tunique verte. Elle se mit un sers-tête dans les cheveux et s'en alla pour la salle d'entraînement.

Elle se perdit au début mais retrouva son chemin à l'écho des voix des enfants. Elle entra et vit avec surprise Leia habillé d'une petite tunique de padawan et tenant un sabre lazer dans ses petites mains. Padmé regarda Obi-wan qui lui répondit :

-Elle a insisté pour faire partie de l'entraînement !

-Et vous avez jugé bon de l'entraîner sans m'en parler…Peu importe, j'ai jamais réussi à la passionner pour quoi que se soit alors, pourquoi pas ça.

Leia fit un grand sourire et convaincu sa mère de rester les regarder pendant l'entraînement.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et tout était calme. Leia progressait à une vitesse fulgurante dans l'art jedi et Padmé restait active en participant aux plans de missions, elle n'allait pas sur le terrain mais proposait des solutions à divers problèmes.

Ce jour-là, Padmé était dans le hangar principal où Chu lui apprenait les différents types de vaisseaux. Padmé s'en fichait un peu, mais le général avait insisté. Soudain, Chu reçut un message sur son comlik comme quoi il devait se rendre à la salle de réunion immédiatement.

-Excusez-moi Padmé, mais je dois m'absenter un moment, on se revoit out à l'heure !

Il partit et Padmé, soulagée, s'affala sur une chaise laissée là. Mécaniciens, pilotes et passionnés de vaisseaux s'affairaient parmi les vaisseaux. L'ancienne sénatrice vit à quelques mètres d'elle Ke-Tocha et sa padawan. Nella paraissait pressée et joyeuse. Padmé, pour essayer de faire connaissance s'approcha et demanda ce qui se passait.

-Mes parents et mon petit frère viennent me rendre visite ! s'exclama Nella.

-C'est qu'elle ne les a pas vu depuis trois ans, lorsque nous sommes partis de l'ancienne base qui se trouvait sur notre planète, compléta Ke. Depuis, cette planète est hautement surveillée et il coûte cher de sortir du système, voilà pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus.

Soudain, un éclat brillant approcha de la montagne. Elle allait très vite mais ralentit à l'approche du hangar où elle se posa doucement. C'était un petit vaisseaux à la carrosserie argentée, ressemblant fort au vaisseau de Padmé, 5 ans plus tôt. Puis, deux personnes accompagnées d'un petit enfants en descendirent. Ils s'approchèrent de Nella qui sauta dans les bras de l'homme puis de la femme. Elle paraissait pleurer de joie. Quand elle lâcha sa mère, elle s'accroupit devant son jeune frère, probablement trop jeune pour qu'elle l'ai déjà vu.

-Il s'appelle Palo, dit l'homme. Il va rester ici, avec toi et maître Ke-Tocha. Nous voulons qu'il devienne jedi, comme toi.

Nella se releva et regarda ses parents. Elle regarda son maître qui sourit, il avait été averti. Nella éclata de rire devant son bonheur. Et demanda à ses parents :

-Où sont vos valises ?

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Nella comprit et son sourire s'effaça. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose mais rien en sortit.

-Nous repartons maintenant. Nella ma chérie…dit la femme. Nous avons droit à trois jours d'absence mais le trajet est si long que nous ne pouvons pas rester ! Je t'en pris ma chérie, prends soin de ton frère…

Nella versa quelques larmes.

-Mais…

C'était un « mais » presque inaudible.

-Nella, on t'aime, on t'aime tellement…

Son père se pencha et dit à son fils.

-Tu vas rester ici avec ta grande sœur, Palo. Tu vas être heureux.

Et il lui fit un baiser sur le front. Il serra fort sa fille et sa femme et lui remontèrent dans le vaisseaux argenté. Nella était pétrifiée et Palo tenait fermement la main mais n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. L'engin décolla et s'envola dans le ciel bleu de Veja tel une étoile filante. Alors qu'il était presque invisible tant il était haut, un bref scintillement, dut à un reflet, rayonna, comme s'il adressait un clin d'œil envers la jeune femme.

Nella alla s'asseoir sur la chaise occupée par Padmé dix minutes plus tôt et regarda dans la vide. Palo s'assit par terre à ses pieds. Padmé crut préférable de s'en aller, ne pensant même pas à Chu qui la chercherait en revenant.

Ne sachant pas où aller, elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce bien modeste par rapport à son ancien appartement sur Coruscant. Mais peu importe, elle préférait ne pas se rappeler de ces temps-là, des nuits qu'elle passait aux côtés d'Anakin, de son impatience de le retrouver après ses missions, mais aussi de la confiance qu'elle avait eu envers Palpatine lorsqu'elle était reine. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même d'avoir apprécié le chancelier qui s'avérait être un traître.

Padmé ouvra un tiroir de la commode, le premier, et y sortit une boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Le petit coffret en bois contenait de magnifiques bijoux qui devaient coûter une véritable fortune toute femme raisonnable aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en posséder un, mais le pendentif préféré de l'ancienne sénatrice était caché dans un double fond. C'était probablement le bijoux le plus modeste et le plus ridicule, mais à ses yeux, c'était le plus beau. C'était un petit éclat de japor taillé par Anakin alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans.

Elle le prit, le serra dans ses mains et le mit autour de son cou. Elle resta là quelques minutes avant de retourner au hangar où Chu l'attendait probablement. Elle suivait les tunnels naturellement, elle connaissait à présent le chemin de hangar, du réfectoire, ou de la salle de réunions par cœur. Elle fut surprise de voir que Nella n'avait pas bougée de sa chaise, et, ne voyant pas le général, elle décida d'aller lui parler. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle. La padawan pleurait.

-Tu les reverras tes parents, ce n'est pas si grave…tenta Padmé.

-Non ! Non, je ne les reverrais jamais !

Padmé fut surprise de cette réponse, comme si la fin de la guerre était impossible.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Nella releva la tête, elle avait les yeux rouges et tenait un comlik dans ses mains.

-Ils sont morts ! Leur vaisseaux a explosé !

Elle tendit le comlik à Padmé et celle-ci vit un message ave comme destinataire « Vaisseaux familial ».

-Mon père a équiper notre vaisseaux d'un avertisseur, expliqua Nella entre deux sanglots. Si cet avertisseur explose, toute une liste de personnes choisies par mes parents sont averties, car sinon, on ne saurais jamais qu'ils sont morts, leur corps seraient perdus dans l'espace !

-Mais…il est bien possible que seul cet avertisseur est explosé, sans que le vaisseau ne court de risque !

-Non ! Il a explosé dans l'atmosphère ! Cet éclat qui ressemblait à un reflet n'était autre qu'une explosion !

Padmé se rappela alors de ce clin d'œil, de ce scintillement dans le ciel. Cela pourrait être vrai ? Un explosion ?

-Penses-tu que c'est à cause du carburant ? demanda Padmé. Le carburant aurait-il pu exploser ?

-Non, le vaisseaux marche à l'énergie solaire, ils s'apprêtait à aller sur Tatooine recharger le vaisseaux plus rapidement grâce aux deux soleils.

Padmé tressaillit au nom de cette planète sur laquelle elle n'était plus allée depuis longtemps.

-Mais comment a-t-il explosé alors ?

-Ca paraît évident, ils se sont fait tirer dessus !

-Mais, par qui ?

-Je sais pas ! Qui peut tirer sur des innocents !

-Les impériaux ? Des impériaux sur Veja ?

Padmé se leva précipitamment et s'en alla trouver Obi-wan en courant.


End file.
